The New York File
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: a new CSI comes to New York to join the team. Meet her and see what happens after she joins the team. The drama, humor, the love and the friendship. I suck at summeries bare with me please.
1. Chapter 1

Mac gathered everyone around in his office to meet the latest member. Everyone looked upon the woman. She stood at five nine more leg then anything. She was thin with high cheekbones, silvery gray eyes, smooth skin, and brown long brown hair. "Everyone this is Imogene Bennet. She's transferring here from central PA." Mac said. Imogene waved to everyone.

"Imogene that's a name I've never heard." Danny said. Imogene smiled. "It's Shakespeare. His play 'Cumbeline' my parents were in it together my mother played the Princess Imogen translates to Imogene and it means "maiden"." Imogene smiled. "I'm Danny by the way." Danny offered his hand.

"I'm Lindsey. So where will you be working?" Lindsey asked. "I get the bodies and the lab. I love looking at samples. Maybe every now and again I'll be out in the field collecting samples. What I did back in PA. I can't wait to get my hands back to work." Imogene clapped her hands together. "Good cause we have case. Body found in a warehouse with the hands cut off, teeth gone, and all hair shaved off the body." Mac said getting off the phone.

"All the hair?" Flack's face took on a confused look. "All the hair." Mac said. "Oh I love a good challenge. When do we leave?" Imogene asked. "You're not leaving today your staying here the body with be here soon. For now you get to hang out with Sheldon and Sid." Mac said. Imogene frowned. This was no fun at all. She loved crime scenes. Loved breaking them down and finding evidence.

"I'm Sid. And this is Sheldon. You can come help us with the body we need to finish. I was about to dump the stomach contents when Mac called us in." Sid was aged man with gray hair and thin. Sheldon was a dark skinned man. His hair was close cut and his brown eyes could make anyone want them. "I can live with that." Imogene smiled.

Imogene had been working there now for four and half months. She had gotten to know every member of the team. She enjoyed her job and was happy with it. The days were long but she enjoyed them. She had moved up to New York with her boyfriend of two years. They shared an apartment seven blocks from his workplace and twelve from hers. Imogene enjoyed her new life. The cases and bodies she got in were always welcomed unless she wanted to get home to Kevin.

He had a habit now of waiting up for her till she got home but it proved no good. She would come hoe and find him fast asleep on the couch. Or have to leave him in the middle of the night because of an emergency. But this was her life and a crime scene investigator. Imogene had just finished an eighteen-hour shift and was ready to go home. Ready to take a hot bath so she and Kevin could curl up in bed together and sleep in the next day because they had Saturdays off.

Imogene hadn't told Kevin she'd be coming home early and bought them a special treat. Imogene heard moaning from the bedroom and her heart was already sinking. Pushing open the door to their bedroom Imogene saw Kevin and the girl from across the hall wrapped in each other's arms. Kevin and the girl looked at her. "Baby your-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll shoot you in face. Get the hell out of here. You and that bitch." Imogene growled. She locked herself in the bathroom and cried silently on the toilet as they left. Whatever phone calls came in she ignored. She couldn't work in her current state she knew she would breakdown of she did. The apartment was a complete mess by the following morning. Imogene had spent the night throwing Kevin's things in the trash and in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Flack looked at the mess that was the apartment. Four beers littered the coffee table. Imogene had a deep-set expression that the vibe in the room had changed. She leaned on the arm of the couch one arm thrown over the back of it her left leg extended before her and the other on the floor. Another beer in her hand. Imogene looked no better her hair was a mussed from the constant scratching and finger combing she had been doing.

"What happened here?" Flack asked. Mac had sent him to check on Imogene. Everyone had called her a number of times yet no answer. It worried everyone to the point Mac finally gave in and sent someone. "Leave." Imogene all but yelled. Flack ventured further looking about the apartment. "We've been calling you and getting worried." Flack could see the tear stains on her face. Eyes no longer puffy but bloodshot. Flack knew he could get Imogene to move from whatever had forced her there in the first place. Flack walked back into the hall stepping over the clothes and other items thrown there.

Flack pulled out his cell phone and called Stella. If anyone knew what to do when it came to female problems it's her. "Stella I found Gene she's here at her apartment and everything is a mess. There's stuff all in the hall and stuff knocked over in the apartment. Where is she? She's sitting on the couch drinking beer and ignoring the world right now. She told me to get out. Alright I'll try to get through to her." Flack hung up and put his phone back in the pocket.

Not much later Stella showed up with a bottle of wine in her hand. "You show up with more alcohol?" Flack questioned. "If it is what I think it is she'll want it. These are a man's clothes they must be Kevin's." Stella said. "Gene did he break up with you?" Stella asked. "He cheated on me. In our bed with that bitch from across the hall I have a mind to go over there."

"I don't think so. I know you want to go over there but trust me drinking this is way more fun. I'll even drink it with you and help you clean up a bit." Stella offered. "I need a new bed." Imogene hiccupped. "Is everything okay in here cause I don't wanna die." Flack said poking his head in. "Your fine." Stella assured him. "Good."

"Gene just keep telling yourself for the next two months 'I need a man like I need a whole in my head.' If you want Lindsey and I could come over rent some love movies and you can mope about. Eat ice cream and cry if you need to. I did after my first boyfriend broke up with me." Stella told her. Imogene chuckled. "I'd like that." Stella nodded.

"Don?"

"Yeah Gene?"

"Can you help me move the mattress?" Imogene asked. A week later she was back to herself. She was at work analyzing evidence again. She had erased every trace of Kevin from her apartment. She had no trouble keeping up with the rent from what she had saved. Mac had asked her since they were no longer together if she would transfer back to PA. She had come to New York because of Kevin. She liked New York and didn't want to leave.

She was going to stay in the NY and keep working there. Kevin be damned she had all she needed without him. Stella and Lindsey became her best friends after that having girl's night out sometimes.

A/N: okay that was really suckie but I'm not done yet. This is just the start. I had to get through that bit so I can build some stronger bonds between Imogene and the other members of the team. Bring on everything else. Also I'm looking for ideas on what could happen on these nights out she has with Stella and Lindsey. Something funny nothing depressing.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny, Lindsey and Flack came into the lab. Sheldon and Imogene were finishing up. "We are going out for beers. You two in?" Danny asked. "I'm down." Sheldon replied. "That just leave Gene over there. What will it be?" Flack asked. "Sure I could use a drink." The three others helped them clean and everyone left for the Friday night.

"So Danny how's being a Dad going for you?" Imogene asked. "Good. Last weekend took her to the park tried to keep her from chasing after one of the carriage horses." Danny laughed. "Wait a minute. Gene you've been round almost six months and we don't know much more then your name, birthday, where you lived before this and a few other rather useless facts." Flack complained. "I'm an enigma deal with it." Imogene took a swig of her beer.

"Come on tell us something about yourself." Sheldon prodded. "Yeah come one it's only fair you've heard our stories." Stella smiled. "Alright, I have two older brothers, Jesse and Greg, Greg just came back from his fourth and final tour. Good too he's been going on three years." the brunette said. "Army man?" Imogene nodded.

"Why was it his final tour?" Sheldon asked. He's completely blind in his left eye. They can't have a man who can only half see. Greg is sorry he lost his eye but glad he doesn't have to go home. He's loony. For five straight weeks after he came up he kept calling me at freaking dawn telling me I needed to meet him for training. Love him to death but tried to murder him every time." Imogene laughed. Flack spoke next. "Got any sisters?" Flack asked.

"Nah. My parents were surprised they got a girl. My father's family has given nothing but boys for generations. Last four generations nothing but boys. So when I was born my old man was bit surprised to see me. My mother swears he wouldn't put me down for like the first three months." Imogene started laughing. "Same thing with my dad. Had boy after boy and then came me and he doesn't want to put me down. My mother said they use to argue so she could feed me." Lindsey giggled. Not long after that did they go home.

It was summer and the New York heat was a killer. Thank god for AC in the building. No one could take it. Not even Flack. His sport jacket was gone and he wore a t-shirt and shorts. Every guy nearly did. Lindsey, Stella and Imogene were reduced to wearing tank tops. Crime didn't stop for anything and made the job harder for them because heat messed with evidence.

Mac came into the lab where Adam, Lindsey and Imogene were hard at work. "Gene I need you to come with me." Mac said. "But it hot." she nearly whine. "Tell me about. Let's go we got five dead bodies and limited time." Mac told her. Imogen grabbed a kit and followed Mac. The minute they left the building she felt as if the heat slapped her across the face. They arrived at the crime scene.

Mac and Imogene collected all the evidence they could and had the bodies shipped off to the lab. "I better get back Sid and Sheldon are gonna need some help." Imogene told him watching the last body be carted away. Mac nodded and left to go meet up with Stella at another crime scene. It took two hours to dig out all the bullets altogether they found seventeen bullets in five bodies.

"Someone one really wanted them dead." Sheldon spoke. Imogene continued to stare at the bodies her eyes going over each one. Sid asked Imogene a question. "Hey, you alright?" Sheldon asked. Imogene came back to the present. "This feels like a deja vu to me. I need samples of the blood." She said. Sid looked at the bodies then remembered she had been doing this job for some time before she got here. "What makes you think that there's something else?" the graying man asked. "I worked a case two years ago it went cold because we couldn't pin down the right one and someone contaminated the evidence." Imogene explained.

An Hour later Imogene smiled to herself. She looked at all the blood samples. She went to Mac who was in a different lab doing some DNA processing himself. "What you got Gene?" he asked not looking up. "Arsenic poisoning. I need to make a phone call. It might help with the case." Mac stood up and looked Imogene in the eye. "There was a case I worked bout two years ago. The case went cold because the guy was real careful bout what he did. There wasn't a trace of hair anywhere. All were filled with bullets and arsenic. This call could put him behind bars Mac." Imogene used her blue eyes to plead with the man.

"Fine you can make the call but you can't share any details with anyone." Mac said. Imogene nodded and ran off to make her call. "Those eyes could talk anyone into anything." Mac grumbled to himself.

Imogene looked at the case file. Everything was there were even seventeen bullets counted. "Mac came into the lab and looked over her shoulder. "Okay what you got?"

"I have a theory." Imogene pondered if that was the right thing to say. Mac wanted answers not theories. "Let's hear it." That surprised her. "The number of bullets has something to do with what happened to him. I ran the file all of these people were round bout the same age and went to the same school. This is a really jacked up way for revenge. Why poison them and then shoot them?"

"I might be able to answer that question. Hey." Said Flack as he walked into the room. "Witness said that she went to school with all those people and had went to school with the ones who had died back two years ago. They all get an invitation addressed to them to the address we found them. When I asked who would do this she said she had no clue. I was about to ask her to think but the nurse came in and put me out." Flack said.

"Great. They can't send over the evidence from the case because there was a fire in the building where we kept all the evidence." Imogene groaned. "Well get to work." Mac told her leaving the room. Lindsey came in a few minutes later. Flack had left to go make and arrest. "What ya got?" "The only other people who had been there were the janitor and guard down stairs who called it in." Lindsey told her. Imogene's head smacked the table before her.

This was getting more and more completed by the hour. Imogene walked into the lab Adam sat in. "Hey Gene what you need?" he asked her. "Adam we're going on field trip. Grab a kit let's hit it. Meet you by the elevator." she walked out the lab leaving Adam to stare after her. What was he getting into?

A/N: that's the first two chapters I suck I know. Waiting for some scenarios for when these guys don't have cases. Please send some.


	3. Chapter 3

Franklin Jenic had seen the woman before. It was her fault it took him this long to try it again. If only he had pulled the trigger those years ago. But he was different now. He wasn't the same guy anymore. He was a man now. Six years in the pen had hardened him. He was no longer the boy everyone picked on and shunned. He was a man who could hold his own in a fight now.

He wanted to make every last one of them pay. But she got to close the first time. It was her again. She was on to him, following him, waiting for him. He had to take her out. Imogene walked in again with Adam behind her. "They were shot in this room but we can't even ID a killer because the only witness is in a hospital bed and you said you worked something like this before?" Adam asked. "Yup. Only we never got the killer. We were so close and he disappeared off the grid. Not a trace and would couldn't pin anyone at the time because they all had solid alibis." Imogene huffed.

"Excuse me but I found something in the basement today. A pair of gloves and some foot prints would that help?" Franklin asked. "Alright lead the way." Imogene followed the man. "Adam you stay here. Call Mac tell him to check that list and check the year book from that year. If he asks why tell it's another theory." Imogene called over her shoulder.

"Hey Mac it's Adam. No I'm with Gene at the crime scene she told me to call you and tell you to look at the year book for these people. She thinks there's a connection between everyone. No she went to go check a lead that the matnace man gave her. The whole floor is still closed to anyone. Alright see you in a bit." Adam hung up the phone.

In the storage room Imogene kneeled down and set the kit on the floor. "You keep trying to catch me don't you?" a voice hissed. Imogene stood and turned around. The only one in the room was the janitor. "So you got scared ran and hid out for awhile? Tell me, where'd you go?" Imogene questioned. "I ran to Australia for half a year. Finally came back and wanted to finish what I had started. You got to close you messed everything up." Franklin growled at her.

"But why? Did you just feel like killing or was it really your revenge of some sort? Why shoot them after they had already been poisoned?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who might die soon." Imogene snorted. She had been on the receiving end of a gun before. It hadn't been fired but it still made the hair on her neck stand up. "They made me look like a fool. I was smarter then all of them but they didn't care it was all about looks. I was seventeen and tortured. I hated it and they made it worse. They tricked me, bullied me, I was sick of it and was go to do away with them. But someone found the gun and I was sent off to prison." Franklin explained.

"But why the poison?" Franklin stepped closer. "Wouldn't you like to know? Your smart enough you said you had a theory, well lets hear it?"

"Every bullet was for the how old you were. It was also because that's what you had wanted to do in the first place. Shoot them. But you knew they would run at the sound of gun fire. So poison them then fill 'em up with lead."

"Right on the money and I thought you were useless." Franklin kept the hand gun trained on her. "I'm not letting anyone stop me again."

"Just because you try to kill me doesn't mean my team won't try to still hunt you down. What happened to you? You were so careful before. I should have seen it. You were the bald man at the crime scene the first time." Imogene was stalling for time till Mac could get there. It was a good 45 minute cab ride. She accomplished half and hour or maybe just a little less. She had to stall a bit longer.

Adam was waiting for them to come back. He had been lost in his own mind after he got of the phone with Mac. He had started looking at the room again where the bodies had stood and how the killer could have done his work and leave so quickly. "Adam?" That was Mac's voice. "In-" Three rounds of gun fire went off.

"Shit." Mac followed Adam running for the storage room. Franklin burst out gun still in his hand. Mac wasted no time in putting as bullet in the man's shoulder. "Adam call for an ambulance now." Mac told him. Adam ran into the storage room pulling out his phone while Mac dealt with Jenic.

Imogene was a heap on the floor in a slowly growing pool of blood. "Yes I need an ambulance to-" Adam rambled off the address and why they needed them, Imogene was fading out quickly as she bled onto the floor. "Gene, open your eyes Gene. Come on wake up." Mac told her. "Help's on the way I promise. You gotta wake up." Adam's voice. If she lived how many scars would that be? Would her family make a fuss about her job? Would her brothers try to move closer to watch her better?

The paramedics came rushing to the room. In a blur They carted her off to the ambulance and left the hospital. The blood lose was far great then they had guessed and getting her to the hospital alive at that point would be a good star in the sky.

Imogene had faded out before they reached the hospital at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Imogene lay in the hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor, IV drip and blood. Who would have guessed she was an O? She was still pale even after four days. It was pretty dodgy when they brought her in. The doctor wasn't letting her give up and a few shocks and she was back again. That was four days ago and she still hadn't woken up. Everyone had been in and out to see her staying for an hour or so then leaving.

Imogene heard the voices. They were talking. She was being pulled back into the depths of sleep again. She didn't want to fall asleep again. She needed to wake up. How long had she been sleep? Imogene opened her eyes and let everything focus. The hospital. She had been shot. But when? How long had she really been sleeping in that bed. There was a steady beeping sound. A heart monitor. Had it really been that bad?

"Hey." Mac appeared next to her. He didn't have his usual tone. Imogene lived to see another day. Another scar but she was alive still. "Hey to you too." Imogene chuckled. "So sleeping beauty finally wakes up." Flack was at the foot of her bed. "Sorry I don't want either of you to kiss me." Imogene laughed then broke into a couching fit. Her throat was very dry at this point. She reached her arm around to clutch her wounded side.

"Should I get the doctor?" Flack asked. "No I'm fine just need some water and need to sit up better. Can you help?" She looked to Mac. "Mac nodded and helped the woman sit up better while Flack went to find some water. He came back a few minutes later with two cups one with ice chips the other with water. "You rock Donnie."

"You bet I do. I called Stella and Sheldon to tell them to come on up since your awake now. Also told them to tell the others." he smiled at her. "Thanks. Mac," Mac looked at the woman. "What happened? How long have I been here?" Imogene asked. "About a week. You've been asleep for almost a week. Everyone has come and gone back and forth to see you. We were all worried." he told her.

"They had you hooked up to all sorts of machines the first three days. You had a blood bag for a minute there. Your blood type is O." Flack grinned at her. "All that's left now is the heart monitor. Don't know when they'll take that away." Mac told her. Within the next hour almost every one had come into the room and were talking and trying to keep the laughing to a minimum. "Aunt Genie." Lucy came running into the room with flowers in her hands. "Hey kiddo come give me a hug." Imogene held out her arms but when Lucy stopped she saw why. The heart monitor was beeping away.

"Lu cover your ears." The child did so. Imogene got hold of the wires and with one swift pull ripped them off. "Son of a bitch. Ow." Everyone in the room winced at the sound of the disk being ripped off. The monitor started to flat line. Lucy uncovered her ears. "Hug now?" Imogene nodded. A nurse rushed into the room to see why the Machine had been flatlining. "Ma'am you should really keep them on so we can monitor your heart. We want to be on the safe-"

"Yeah, yeah be on the safe side. I don't care I'm fine. It's happened before and I know what my body will do. I'll live thank you very much. I've been up for over an hour so you must not have been watching that hard." Imogene told her. The nurse shut her mouth and walked out. "That was mean Aunt Genie." Lucy frowned at the woman. "I know kiddo but she was bugging me and is doing a very lazy job."

"You just wanted to be mean." Stella smirked. "Eh. I think it's more so hunger. And they won't let me eat real food anytime soon."

"With you awake and talking you might just be able to eat something." the doctor smiled in the doorway. "It seems you like waking up when your good and darn ready."

"Just tell us when she can go home." Lindsey said. "In about a week. The healing should be all done but you have to stay out of work for another week after that we don't want you doing to much to fast." the doctor directed. "So what about her watching a five year old?" Danny asked. "As long as she doesn't over do it."

"That means I get to hang out with my favorite niece." Imogene put her arm around Lucy and pulled the child into her right side. "I'm your only niece." Lucy laughed. "True."

"Well I guess you can eat something. Just nothing to heavy. I'll be in to check on you later." the doctor left. "I'm not eating hospital food. Makes my stomach hurt." Imogene told them. "But you have to eat to get better." Lucy said. "Yeah I know kiddo." Imogene brought her hand up to her mouth top cover a yawn. The CSI leaned back and got comfortable again. "Think we should leave and let someone get some sleep." Sheldon smiled. "I'm fine. What have I missed since I've been in here?"

"Nothing special. We have a small fundraiser coming up next month. We don't know what it is yet but you'll be better by then. Your birthday is on the way too. You should be out of here for it we can celebrate." Adam turned to look at the woman but she was fast asleep. "Time to go home we can stop back in tomorrow." Mac smiled as everyone left the room one by one. Mac was the last to leave and flicked off the light.

Imogene was out of the hospital a week later. Her stitches were gone and she was starving. Imogene had lost a bit of weight she tried to stomach hospital food but could only eat so much of it. "Flack was coming by to check on her and bring her lunch. The minute he knocked on the door it flew open with Imogene snatching the bag from his hand. "Thank you Don." Imogene's stay in the hospital had led to all the food in her fridge going bad, growing mold and curdling.

Imogene sat at the table with the sub ripped open and devouring it. Don had seen people eat before but never ever had he seen a woman down a sub like a grown man. In three minutes she had finished she had finished the first six inches of the sandwich then moved onto the next six. Flack had been a little put off when Imogene asked for the 12 inch with all that was on it. Don watched as Imogene ate the last bite and reached for the can of soda taking a deep drink of it.

_Buurrrrrrrrp_

"That was good." Imogene smiled at don. "Don you rock and I owe you big time." Imogene told him. "I've never seen a woman eat like that." was all the dark haired man had to say. "Eh. My family has complained about my eating for years. They also think I burp like a man but oh well. I ignore them just like I'm going to ignore you." Imogene smiled at him.

Later that week Imogene was at a bar celebrating her birthday with the team. Beers and dancing all around. She had spent the entire week hanging around her apartment hanging out with Lucy. It was summer so she didn't have school. Spending some time with the woman wasn't all that bad and they got to have loads of fun.

"You had us worried there for a while and I'm sure that Mac over here had wondered if the other teams have this much trouble, but only we give him gray hair." Sheldon laughed. "I feel like a parent when it comes to you guys. Except for you Sid. Your like the weird older brother who's their uncle." Mac laughed. "Aw love you to Papa." they laughed. Mac rolled his eyes when Danny, Lindsey, Imogene, Sheldon, Adam and Flack group hugged him.

"Daddy." the group laughed as they hugged him. The bartender looked at the group head cocked to the side. "So I guess that make's me everyone's mom?" Stella grinned. Everyone went to hugging her. "Mommy." Mac leaned against the bar with a smile on his face. "So," the bartender started, "Who's the oldest."

A/N: review please I'm not asking for a kidney.


	5. Chapter 5

July moved into August and Imogene was back to the lab. Mac was keeping her there for a little while. It drove the woman crazy so in turn she drove him crazy for three days when he finally gave in and let her go back out. Imogene was back in the crime lab when Stella walked in. "Hey Gene Mac needs to see you in his office it's about the fund raiser this Friday." she said. "Can it wait a little while I'm trying to get this trace?" Imogene didn't look up.

"No it can't. I'll finish this up here for you. It's the Marker's case right?" Stella asked. Imogene nodded before heading out. Imogene walked into Mac's office. "You called for me boss man?"

"Yes. The fundraiser is coming up this Friday. Well it's an auction and you have also been chosen to be auctioned off." Mac said. "No. I'll do anything but that. I don't want to be bought and sold to some old guy. No. I'd rather drive in the river to drag a body back up." Imogene told him. Mac gave her a stern look. By the time Imogene left the office she was far from happy.

"Don't feel bad you're not the only one. Adam, me, Stella, Sheldon and Flack are all gonna be up there two." Danny said. Just then Mac walked by. "Don't forget you have to get all dolled up." Mac smiled as he walked away. That was a problem.

Friday night came round. The fund raiser started at six. Everyone was sent home to get dressed and ready. Imogene left her apartment with her cloak in arm. Her dress was beautiful (it was the only one she owned). It was a white bodice with black lace design and black skirts. Her Hair and make up were done. Imogene was always one to wear jeans not dresses. She owned just one and it had been from the last fund raiser she did back in PA.

When Imogene stepped into the building She put the cloak over her shoulders to keep off the worst of the chill from the AC. It covered her dress from other eyes. Imogene heard Flack's voice.

"Wonder where Imogene is?" Flack bumped into Imogene while talking to Danny. "Sorry miss." Flack said and continued off with Danny. "Damn she was hot." Flack said. Her phone went off as did Flack's and Danny's. "Mac wants' us upstairs." The three got into elevators. Danny and Flack in one and Imogene in the other crowded one.

In the other elevator Danny and Flack were talking. "When this is over I'm going to go talk to that girl. I mean she was really good looking. I mean how does someone that hot gets a job like this?" Flack said. "What are you trying to say?" Danny looked at his friend with an expression of all seriousness. Flack had forgotten Danny's wife. "Oh come on you know what I mean. Lindsey's great and all to." Flack shut up at that point. Stella met them at the elevator she was wearing a black dress with a split up the right side.

Lindsey wore a red and white dress. Sheldon was dressed in a nice black along with all the guys for that evening. Imogene hung around the back of the room. "Good evening everyone. I hope you all have your check books because were starting with the biding. Remember this money is not only going to go charity but to schools as well. So let's try to reach our goal tonight." Everyone clapped. "We'll get started with team one." Everyone clapped.

The bidding went on and went rather quickly. "Alright everyone next is team Seven we'll start off with their newest member, Imogene Bennet. Imogene walked up to the small stage and stood upon it. Everyone from the team with staring back wide eyed and open mouth. "Hey Don you still wanna ask her out?" Danny asked the dark haired man. "No. If it's Imogene she'll kick my ass I ask her out."

"We'll start the bidding for this lovely lady at 150. Do I hear one 150?"

"150."

"Anything higher?"

"200."

"250."

"300." There was now a bidding war.

"400."

"450."

"500." another man said. Imogene was standing on stage in disbelief that people were really bidding for her. "1,000 dollars." The man was tall with graying hair and age softened belly. "1200." Another said. "All righty then. 1200 going once going twice."

"1500." The other two men sat down for they could go no higher. "Sold to the gentlemen in the back." Imogene walked off the stage and over to Mac and the others. Don was standing there with his mouth slightly open. "What is he gapping at?" she asked. "You. He saw you down stairs and didn't realize it was you and said that he would ask you out on a date." Danny started laughing.

"You're hot." Don finally said. "You don't look like you with the make up on and the dress. But you do look good." Adam said. Lindsey and Stella agreed. "You're hot." Don said again. "Um Ms. Imogene," the voice came over the pa system. "Your pose to go over to the table to the person who bought you and the gentleman who did is waiting."

"Bye Gene." Lindsey said waving at the woman. Imogene did not want to do this. Why did they always have to have some sort of fundraiser that involved getting all dressed up to get sold to an old man to get wined and dined? If only she got an old man hers was a middle aged man with graying hair.

Imogene walked over to him and sat down in the seat offered. "You're a very beautiful woman." Imogene faked a smile at the man. It was going to be a very long night.

The following morning everyone came into work a little later then the normal. "This little old lady. She had me clean the cat boxes, dust, fix her pluming, move her furniture. Then she had the nerve to say 'If I was only forty years younger we'd be rocking the bed' When I finally left I went to the nearest bar and had three shoots of vodka. I'm not doing this again." Don finished his tale.

"You some elderly guy bought me and I wanted to kill him. He tried to grab me in various places. I left." Stella was angry. Some woman bought me and thought she was gonna get me drunk and into bed with her. She even tried a date rape drug I turned the glasses when she wasn't looking and took her home and ran for dear life." Sheldon shared.

Imogene walked into the lab this time with only a bit of eyeliner on. "What happened to you?" Adam asked. "The man who bought me drags me off to dinner at some restaurant, a restaurant that allows smoking. So all these people are in there smoking it up and I'm trying to breath through a cloud of chemicals. He did nothing but talked about himself then said I was rude when I started hacking up a lung from all the damn smoke. I couldn't even eat my food because by the time it got to the table it tasted like a cigar. We leave and I ask where we're going he says to his place for a little fun."

"What did you do?" Lindsey asked. "I was about to get out of the car when he grabbed my hand and said 'Don't be like that baby' I told him 'One I'm not your baby. Two get your hand off me or I break it off.' He let go and I walked the sixty some odd blocks home. I'm not doing this again." Imogene frowned. "My night was fairly pleasant. My girlfriend bought me so we just went out to dinner then went home." Adam smiled. "You two are just so cute together." Imogene smiled.

"Yup and I got her all thanks to you." Adam laughed. "Where's Mac didn't he get put up for auction too?" Stella asked. "Mac called and said he was going to be a bit late." Sid told them. "Looks like somebody had a good night." Danny laughed. His wife playfully hit him in the arm.

Two hours later Mac walked into the lab with three hickeys on his neck. All visible There were a few cat calls at him. "So Mac has fun?" Sid smiled at the man while staring at his neck. First time Mac blushed while still in the presents of his team.

A/N: review please I'm not asking for your lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

The months continued to pass and before they knew it Imogene had been with the team for a full year. It was winter again and everyone was planning to head home for Christmas. "Mom. Mom. Mom. Call me when your done yelling at me." Imogene hung up her cell phone and shoved it into her pocket.

Imogene's mother was begging her to return home for the holidays. She was the only child living in another state. Her brothers lived near their parents and stayed in close visible contact with them. They were threatening to come get her and drag her back home if she didn't show up by Christmas Eve her brothers would be there to grab and go.

Imogene put her fingers in her hair and unsettled it greatly. "What happened to you?" Sheldon asked. "My mother's driving me mad. She wants me home and I told her I might not make it. Then she starts with the guilt trip. Same thing she did three years back and I was trapped at the lab for days." Imogene frowned.

"Can't be that bad?" Sheldon said. "You don't know my family. I'm Italian. When my ma wants us home she wants us home. I call every two days and keep her updated on my life. I even call my brothers. My father he's always in the background telling my mother 'She's a grown woman leave her alone already.'"

Sheldon smiled. Imogene's family sounded like a lot of laughs. "We're flying to my folks place back in Montana for Christmas." Lindsey said smiling. "Yup wide open spaces, clean air and freezing cold. Great." Danny faked a smile. "Oh it's not that bad. No worse then New York." Lindsey told him.

"Oh please I think New York snow is far better then PA snow. I don't have to dig out a car or driveway. The streets get plowed." Imogene smiled. "You hate snow don't you?" Don asked. "Of course I do. Every year I get bruised up because of it. I hate snow."

"What's the worse that could happen?" Lindsey asked. "Um my mother sends my brothers up here to get me and kidnap me to drag me off back home. I might as well call out of work for the next week now." Imogene sighed.

A week later and Imogene still hadn't asked for the time off. It was three days till Christmas eve. "So the thing is-"

"Yeah do you know where I can find Imogene Bennet? We're her older brothers and need to see her." Greg smiled. "Shit." Imogene hissed. She ducked down and slid into one of the drawers making Sid kick the door closed. Greg and Jesse walked in. "Hello sir. The man out there said we might be finding our younger sister in here. But she's not here."

Jesse looked at Greg with a smirk. "You know sis you really need to stop being so predictable. Now come we're taking you home. Or else Mom's coming for you and I don't think you want that." Greg smiled. "You two are total asses. She always sends you to do her dirty work. Sid can you let me out rather cold in here." She said from behind one of the doors. Sid went over and opened the door. "Thank you."

Imogene stood up. "Really sis hiding yourself where the bodies go?" Jesse smiled. "Whatever stupid. Sid these are my older brothers. Greg and Jesse. Their four years apart in age." Sid looked at the two thin yet tall males. They processed those gray blue eyes like their sister and the same nose. But it stopped there. The boys must take after the father more then the mother. "Right. Nice to meet you." Sid said watching them leave. "See you in a few days Sid." Imogene smiled with a wave.

Imogene walked into Mac's office her brothers behind her. Mac looked up to the three pairs of gray-blue eyes, the dark curly hair. The Bennet siblings. "Mac these are my brothers Greg and Jesse. My mother's minions they've come to kidnap me so I can get home. I need till New year's day off I'll be back the next day and If you need me you can call me via phone." she smiled.

The boys looked to Mac. They had those smiles that said they would get away with taking their sister back home weather Mac said so or not. "Fine and you better come back the day after New Years."

"Thanks Mac. Happy holidays." she smiled then turned to her brothers. "Alright kidnap me." she said. Jesse smiled and threw Imogene over his shoulder. "Thank you sir for our sister we'll be going now." Greg tipped his hat and followed Jesse. Danny and Lindsey stopped as they saw the trio Imogene still over her brother's shoulder. "Bye all, see you in about a week. I'm being kidnapped. Oh and If you see Sheldon tell him he owes me five bucks." The elevator door closed.

Lindsey looked at Danny and Danny looked back at his wife. "What happened to you two?" Sheldon looked between them. "Imogene just got carried out on a guys shoulder and she said you owe her five bucks." Danny told him. "Your lying." Sheldon stood with a blank expression on his face. "No she was over some guy's shoulder with another one following." Lindsey told him.

"Darn it." Sheldon huffed.

~.o0o.~

"On the road again. I can't wait to get on the road again."

"Shut up." The other to people of the car told the eldest. Jesse growled at his brother for singing that stupid song. "And we're the three best friends that anyone can have and we're the three best friends that anyone could have-" Greg felt something cold press against his temple. "One more word out of you and I'll hit you with this banana." Jesse started laughing.

"What do tigers dream of when they take a little tiger snooze do they dream of mauling zebras or Hallie Berry in her cat woman suit? Well don't you worry your pretty striped head we're gonna get you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed-"

"Home! Mommy!" The car was slowing and Imogene jumped out of the car to make a break for the front door. The door was left unlocked for them. "Honey I'm home."

"My baby. My little girl. So good to see you." Nina Bennet was as tall as her daughter with graying hair and a blue eyes, her hair was curly she processed a fairly slim figure still. "Liar you had me kidnapped. What kind of mother has her sons kidnap her own daughter?" Imogene smiled. "Hello Mom." Jesse and Greg passed through the door kissing their mother's cheek before heading into the kitchen.

"Hey sis Mom's made food better come get some and now." Greg warned. Her brother's ate a lot of food and didn't think about others when it came to it. "Gluttons." she called after him. "You look so tired. They must keep you busy." Nina said smiling at her daughter. "Got that right. I've worked four eighteen hour shifts in the past weeks time. Catching snippets of sleep here and there. I almost got cut up." Imogene grinned at the horrified look on her face.

"I fell asleep in one of the body holds they thought I was dead had stripped me down too. Someone made a really loud noise and I shot right up they ran screaming and me I had to wrestle my clothes away from Adam and Danny who were trying to get evidence off them. It was rather funny." she smiled. Her mother sucked her teeth and smiled. "Go eat then you can take a nap I've got your old room ready for you. Your father will be home for dinner and your parents are flying in tomorrow night." Nina told them.

"Sweet." Greg. "Hey man remember when we were kids and they use to give us money." Jesse chuckled. "The good old days. Now they keep dropping hints about great grand kids." Imogene started to laugh. "Yeah do you know Gran sent me a birthday card for my last birthday telling me _forget_ to wear a condom? I swear she's gone mad."

"Your grandmother told you to do that in a birthday card?" her mother looked a little shocked. "Ma don't look shocked this is the woman who was listening outside my bedroom door when I brought my girlfriend home to see if we were bed wrestling." Jesse said. "Our grandparents are crazy as hell."

"No need to say it twice."

"So Gene do you have a man in your life since you got rid of that pig?" Greg asked. "Do you have a woman in your life?" she asked. "Hate it when you do that. But yes I have a girlfriend been going on for about a little over a year now." Greg smiled. "Yeah sis I got a girlfriend too." Jesse shared. "Hate you both."

"Your going to hate them even more in a few minutes the girls are coming to spend Christmas with us." Nina smiled. "You people all make me sick. You do this just to mess with me." despite what Imogene was saying she smiled at them.

A/N: Review or I'll send some stronge force after you till you do.


	7. Chapter 7

Imogene returned to New York loaded down with food that her mother had cooked. Greg and his girlfriend Sally were getting married. Jesse and his girlfriend Annie were getting married as well. Different dates of course. Imogene was happy for them. Greg was 30. Jesse was 29 and she was 27. Bout time they settled down. Imogene was making her way to work over all the snow that had fallen during the holidays and some two days ago.

"Look out!" someone screamed but it was too late for that. A bucket of water fell on Imogene's head causing her to miss a large patch of ice and fall over. The guy looked out the window. "Shit." He ran down the stairs of his apartment building and ran outside. Imogene was holding her ankle her teeth clenched. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright I think my ankle is broken." Imogene said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to call 911." the man ran back up stairs into his apartment to grab his phone, towel and spare coat.

~.o0o.~

"Hey have you seen Imogene she's late I stopped by her place she wasn't there and I called her a few times. I got nothing." Stella said. "A few minutes later Imogene came hopping into the lab on crutches."What happened to you?" Adam asked. "I was on my way to work when some guy got the bright idea to throw water out of his window it fell on me and I missed a huge patch of ice slipped and broke my ankle. I wanted to punch him in the face." she nearly growled. "I'm confined to the lab after this I know it."

"Darn right you are. I should make you stay home till it's healed." Mac said. "Please don't. I'll be good just don't keep me confined to my apartment a new couple just moved in next door and all they do is shag. Please I beg of you." she used those gray-blue eyes to her advantage. "Fine but the lab is where you stay. I want you out of here by Five pm everyday till you're free to get back in the field." Mac told her.

"Deal. I'll be on these for the next six weeks. I really wanna just punch that guy in the face." Imogene said. "Just get to work we had a body come in while you were gone. Adam has everything now."

It had been about two or three hours later when the man who had dropped the water on Imogene found her work place. She had left her wallet in the work place. Imogene had calmed down a great deal and was now laughing at something Danny had told her about Lucy. Adam bumped into the guy not paying attention to where he was going. "Sorry." Adam said quickly. "No it's cool. I'm looking for a woman she works here someone told me I'd find her on this floor. Her name is Imogene Bennet do you know where she is I have her wallet." he said.

"Yeah I know where she is. Follow me." Adam said walking back from the way he had just came. "Hey Gene can you do us a really big favor tonight?" Lindsey had walked into the lab. "Sure what?"

"Watch Lucy tonight. We won't be off till late we'll come pick her up. Please." Lindsey begged. "Sure." "Thank you so much."

There was a knock at the glass door. "Hello."

"Hell no. Leave. Get away from me. You've done enough." she sneered at the male. "Who's this?" Danny asked. "This is the Yahoo who thinks it's a good idea to throw water out the window into the streets and on people heads." she glared pointedly at him. "Look I'm sorry. I came to bring you back your wallet you left it on the bed in the emergency room." He held up the rectangle bit of leather.

"Put it on the floor and leave." Imogene continued to glare. "I wanna make it up to you. Dinner maybe I know this great place. Makes the best Italian food ever."

"How are you trying to ask me out when I don't even know your name?" Danny and Lindsey had since pushed around the man and out the door. "I told you my name in the ER."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't remember seeing as some dumb ass nurse was prodding my broken ankle when the bitch knew it was broken to begin with." Imogene growled. "Are you always this mean to people who return your wallet?" he asked. "No I'm mean to people who are the cause of a broken ankle. I'm not going on a date with you so leave." He held up his hands. "Fine. But I come back here everyday until you agree to a date with me. Bye." The man left.

~.o0o.~

For the next two and a half weeks the man came back asking for dinner and nothing else. Imogene finally caved when the third week started in. "Alright. One dinner date then you leave me the hell alone."

"Deal." The man smiled. He turned to leave when Imogene stopped him again. "I still need a name. You've been harassing me for weeks and I don't know your name. Tell me your name or no deal."

"My name is Jasper Derrickson. I'll pick you up at seven. Meet me at the post office at Burling and Sixth." Jasper left with a smile on his face. "What did I just get myself into?"

"A date with a hot guy."

"Yeah a guy who cause her physical pain without even trying." Sheldon said. "Shut up. It's the only way I could get him off my back. Guess one date won't kill me." Imogene smiled inwardly. She had only been on two dates since she and Kevin broke up. One of which was total disaster the other the guy was a total tool.

Gene was wrapped up tightly in her coat and scarf as he hopped her way to the post office to meet Jasper. The man came into view and when he turned to see Gene making her way to him he walked over to her. "Alright I'm here sop where are we going?" she asked. "Good evening milady." Jasper smiled. "Sorry good evening."

"Alright come on we're going to catch a cab to the restaurant." Jasper flagged down a cab and opened the door to help Gene in first before walking over to the other side and climbing in him and giving the cabby the address. "The place we're heading to makes great Greek food. Have you ever had Greek?" Jasper asked. "Can't say I have. But as long as I don't get food poisoning I'll be just fine." Imogene smiled. "You have a nice smile."

"Thanks." The two rode in silence until they arrived at the eatery. They were seated and served drinks while looking through the menus. "So Jasper where are you from?" Gene asked.

"I'm a native to New York. Born in Brooklyn, raised in Manhattan and now I live here for work. Closer you know. What about yourself? I can tell by your accent your not from New York." Jasper asked taking a sip of his water. "I'm from PA. I moved to New York for my job."

"Alone?"

"No I had a boyfriend when I came up here but he-we broke up so it's just lil ol' me." Imogene looked out the window sensing the conversation grows weird. "So do you have any siblings?" she asked. "I'm the middle child. I have and older brother and a younger sister. My brother recently married. What about you?"

"I have two older brothers and I'm the only girl but I've never been a daddy's girl. Or maybe I have he taught me how to change a tire before my older brothers." Gene and Jasper chuckled. They continued on with the light conversation until their food came. But as the evening wore on and their plates cleared away and desert come and gone they Imogene and Jasper found themselves enjoying the night and time slipping away from them for it was closing time before they knew it.

"It is my job as gentlemen to escort you all the way home it's late." Jasper said. "Alright." Imogene smiled as they caught another cab. Imogene gave the address and twenty minutes later they were exiting the car. "Wait for me." Jasper told the cabby so he could walk the CSI to her apartment building door. "I had a great time tonight." she smiled. "I did too. Do you think maybe we could do this again sometime? When your leg is healed? I'm still sorry about that by the way." Jasper bit the corner of his lip.

"I'd like that." Imogene smiled as Jasper hugged her. "Good night." He waved watching her hop into the build lobby. Getting in the cab he gave his own home address and shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned when he pulled a piece of paper.

It read 'call me.' and a number with Imogene's name on it. Jasper smiled as he pocketed the number again making a mental note to call the woman.

~.o0o.~

Imogene walked into work with a pleasant look on her face. Stella walked along side her when she saw her hop past her desk. "So I'm guessing the date went well?"

"Yeah it did. We're gonna go for a second date when I'm on both feet." she smiled and hopped away leaving Stella staring after her. "What's she all happy about?" Danny asked. "Gene's got a hot date." The man stood a little confused. His co-worker who he had never seen go out of had heard that she was the sort had a hot date. "Yeah and it's gonna be ninety degrees tomorrow." Danny said walking to his destination.

A/N: hello. sorry this took so long my laptop was stolen and I hadn't much to to post. but here you go. review please i'm not asking for your lungs.


End file.
